


Sweet Contradictions

by fio13



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-24 00:15:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fio13/pseuds/fio13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Koujaku and Noiz come back to Koujaku’s apartment after celebrating his birthday, and Noiz has a surprise in store for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Contradictions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ceasefire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceasefire/gifts), [LoryPop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoryPop/gifts).



> I started writing this fic few weeks ago so that I could make it in time for Koujaku’s birthday, and luckily, I managed to do so.
> 
> This fic takes place after Ren’s route. It is also set after [ Trust ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/724396) in my mind, but it’s not a direct sequel or anything.
> 
> Also, KouNoi is my fanon OTP, so I apologize for making it sappy, OTL.
> 
> I’m dedicating this fic to my OT3/KouNoi buddies. Sarah, Karol, thanks for sticking with me while I wrote this. ;w; And thank you [Sarah](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ceasefire) for proofreading the fic for me.
> 
> Happy birthday Koujaku!

“Aaah, so hot!” Koujaku said, immediately starting to unbutton his shirt as he entered his apartment. Noiz followed behind him, locking the door of Koujaku’s apartment and putting the keys on the nearby shelf.

“Hmm? I thought you liked the heat. Age finally getting to you, old man?” Noiz deadpanned lazily, loosening his tie. Koujaku’s eye twitched mostly out of habit. Had he told him anything similar a year ago he would’ve probably grabbed his collar and yelled at him, wanting to punch the hell out of the brat, but their bickering was mostly a harmless routine now. He went along with it, clicking his tongue as he took off his shoes.

“Oh shut up, you know I’m not that used to wearing pants during summer.”

Noiz sent him a smirk and an amused hum upon hearing that, and Koujaku’s eye twitched even more. 

“Goddammit, you know I didn’t mean _those_ kind of pants. Don’t try to ascribe your habits to me you perverted kid,” he grumbled, heading towards the bathroom. He heard Noiz’s faint chuckle as he closed the door, and he shook his head as he quickly discarded his clothes.

Koujaku entered the shower, turning it on and sighing as the water fell down his body, his mind drifting to the events of this evening. It was his birthday today, and he and Noiz had gone out to dinner to a really fancy restaurant, both dressed in formal clothing. It hadn’t been his first time seeing Noiz in a suit, but he still couldn’t help but be surprised every time he saw the brat show good manners in public. 

He smiled fondly at remembering how Noiz had attempted to look all mature as he had insisted on paying for their dinner. Not that he had stopped being a complete brat though. He had made sure to snatch a bit of Koujaku’s dessert the exact same moment the waiter had left them, complaining about it being too sweet but still eating the whole piece and grabbing for more even though his own plate had still been untouched. Koujaku had grumbled about him being an insatiable brat, but the truth was that he had really found Noiz adorable, in his suit and tie, sticking his tongue out at him in response. Noiz could really be full of contradictions like that, but Koujaku couldn’t help but feel fond of every single one.

He turned the shower off and stepped out of it, wrapping a towel around himself. His hair was held up high in a ponytail so he managed to keep most of it dry. 

When he entered his room, the sight which greeted Koujaku was that of Noiz’s back turned to him, fumbling with something on the bed. Having heard the sound of Koujaku entering the room, Noiz quickly turned around, looking a bit nervous for some reason. Koujaku wanted to tease him about it, but then his gaze registered something on the bed. His eyes widened and his heart rate increased faster as he realized what it was.

“… a present?” he asked quietly, sounding uncertain, but in reality it was obvious that that’s exactly what it was. It had an uneven shape, wrapped neatly with a black paper and a beautiful red bow. 

“Go ahead, open it,” Noiz murmured, stepping a bit aside and looking anywhere else but at Koujaku.

Koujaku felt his heart beating even faster at Noiz’s uncharacteristic behavior. They had been together for a while now, and they usually didn’t really have a problem when it came to expressing their feelings during sex, but showing obvious signs of affection such as these had always been a bit awkward and strange for them. 

“O-okay,” he mumbled, cursing inwardly at himself for stuttering. He stepped over to the bed and sat down, trying to appear as casual as possible but knowing that he was failing badly. 

“I thought of giving it to you during dinner but then I changed my mind,” Noiz said, his tone sounding completely normal, but he was still not looking at Koujaku, gaze directed at the window and hands stuffed in his pockets. He would probably look unfazed to anyone else, but Koujaku knew him too well; he could tell that Noiz was equally, if not more nervous than him.

He removed the bow and the wrapping as quickly as he could, and Koujaku opened his mouth when he saw what it was.

It was a navy blue kimono made of silk, with a red flower pattern on the sleeves and a simple, red obi. To say it looked beautiful was an understatement.

“... damn, brat, this must have cost a fortune,” he whispered, running his fingers through the fabric of the kimono. 

“It reminded me of you,” he heard Noiz say in a very quiet voice. Koujaku flinched in surprise and looked up. Noiz’s gaze was still averted, expression fairly blank save for the faint blush that started forming on his cheeks. 

Koujaku felt his own cheeks heat up and he cursed mentally at himself; this was usually the time when he would tease the brat, but now he couldn’t bring himself to do it at all.

He took in a breath, and just as he wanted to express his gratitude, he heard Noiz move. 

“I’m going to take a shower,” he said, sounding careless, quickly walking out of the room with an obvious attempt to escape the awkwardness of the situation. 

Koujaku felt himself relax after Noiz left the room, his shoulders slumping as he looked back down at the kimono in his hands. The color of the fabric was exactly the same color of Koujaku’s hair. He smiled to himself; one minute Noiz could drive him crazy with his bratty attitude, and the other he would show a romantic gesture such as this, almost rendering him speechless. He had been really confused by all the contradictions of Noiz’s personality in the beginning, but now he found them all incredibly endearing. 

Quickly, he discarded the towel around his waist and got up to the mirror. He carefully slipped into the kimono and wrapped the sash around it loosely, not bothering to make it look perfect since he didn’t plan on going anywhere now. He let his hair down for a second and then pulled it into a neat ponytail again, only this time he made it fall across his left shoulder. Then, he did a quick once-over in the mirror. 

The kimono fit as if it was specially made for Koujaku. The toned muscles on his chest were only slightly exposed, and the red flower petals on the sleeves really emphasized his eyes. 

Just as he went back to the bed with an intention to sit down, the door of his room opened and Noiz walked in, with an identical towel wrapped around his waist as the one that Koujaku had worn before, his hair slightly damp from the shower. When he took in a sight of Koujaku in a kimono he stopped in his tracks, lips parting slightly and his expression one of surprise.

Koujaku chuckled nervously when he saw Noiz’s reaction. 

“So, how do I look?” he asked, shooting him a smile. 

Noiz was motionless for a few seconds, and then he quickly walked across the room and stopped in front of Koujaku, looking him up and down.

“… you’re wearing it,” he murmured, looking bewildered.

Koujaku felt his throat tighten at hearing those words; Noiz sounded so genuinely happy to see Koujaku wear it. He lifted his hand and slowly ruffled Noiz’s hair, smiling at him.

“Thank you. I really like it.”

He heard Noiz’s breath hitch in reaction, and in the next second Koujaku was pulled into a tight hug, Noiz’s head resting on his shoulder. Koujaku’s heart fluttered at the affectionate gesture and he let out a sigh as he returned the embrace, his hand still buried in Noiz’s hair.

They stood like that for a few moments, and then Noiz let puffs of warm air against his ear, making him shudder.

“You look hot,” Noiz said in a husky voice into Koujaku’s ear, licking it playfully.

“Heh… when do I not look hot?” Koujaku bragged, his tone deep and bordering on suggestive. Noiz snorted in reaction, slowly separating from Koujaku. 

“Loser,” Noiz muttered, but there was a hint of amusement in his voice. Koujaku started to make a retort, but he found himself gasping and closing his eyes instead as Noiz’s fingers traced the line of his half-exposed chest, and he felt his skin grow hot under Noiz’s warm, surprisingly gentle touch.

Noiz’s fingers slid lower, slowly unbinding the obi of his Kimono, and Koujaku chose that moment to open his eyes, connecting them with Noiz’s. 

Noiz’s face was blank and expressionless as usual, but his sleepy looking eyes became even more heavy-lidded, revealing to Koujaku how he felt at that moment. His gaze was so intense that just looking into his eyes made Koujaku breathe faster. He could pinpoint the exact moment in which his bright green orbs grew slightly darker with lust. Not everyone could read Noiz like this, and that fact made him feel strangely proud of himself. 

In that moment, the obi finally fell down from his waist and the kimono came apart, revealing his naked body. Slowly, not taking his eyes from Koujaku for even one second, Noiz let his towel drop to the floor, now standing completely bare in front of him. Koujaku swallowed the lump that formed in his throat, absorbing the way Noiz looked. His hair was even more disheveled than usual, falling freely in all directions, his surprisingly muscular body still slightly wet from the shower. Koujaku started following one drop of water with his gaze as it slid from his collarbone down his chest, stopping when it sank into his pierced bellybutton. 

That’s when Noiz chose to step forward, reaching his hand and pushing off one side of the kimono off, inching his head closer and tongue licking up the newly exposed shoulder. He proceeded to lick his way up to his neck, pressing his piercing firmly into Koujaku’s skin. Just as he reached to remove the other side of his kimono, Koujaku lost his patience and grabbed Noiz’s hair, pulling him into an aggressive kiss, his kimono sliding off his shoulders completely and falling to the floor. 

Noiz sighed against his lips and pressed his hips into Koujaku’s, their cocks roughly coming into contact. Koujaku growled and pushed his tongue past Noiz’s lips, thrusting against his cock as hard as he could. Noiz thrust back, his piercing clicking against Koujaku’s teeth as he pushed at Koujaku’s tongue playfully. It was a game of sorts; Noiz would usually flick his tongue around Koujaku’s mouth, alternating between pushing against it hard and then pulling slightly out of its reach, challenging him until Koujaku snapped and forced his tongue into submission. Of course, Noiz would submit on purpose; his tongue was the only place where he could feel pain, and that’s why he craved the rough treatment. Koujaku knew this, gladly giving him everything Noiz could take.

He finally grabbed Noiz’s tongue with his teeth now, holding it in place and biting harshly, making Noiz gasp and grip his shoulders with his nails. Koujaku placed his hands on Noiz’s chest, trailing his fingers against hard abs and giving Noiz’s tongue a final flick before he pulled away. 

Noiz took one more step towards him, and Koujaku found his legs hit the edge of the bed. He had no choice but to sit down, and Noiz immediately climbed onto his lap and wrapped his arms around Koujaku’s waist, nuzzling into his cheek as their dicks came into contact.

Koujaku found himself tentatively rubbing Noiz’s back, his heart racing madly as he felt Noiz purring into his ear.

“What’s the matter brat, you’re being more gentle than usual,” he muttered. Not that he minded the treatment, but it was getting him more flustered than he would have liked to admit.

Noiz leaned his head back a little and gave him a look that literally said, ‘Are you that dense?’ before saying, “It’s your birthday, so I figured we could go slow tonight. Unless you have other ideas?” he finished, his voice taking a suggestive tone. 

“No, I… I’m fine with that,” his voice shook slightly, and he cringed at how uncool he sounded.

After he said that, Noiz put a gentle pressure on his shoulders and Koujaku allowed himself to be pushed on the bed, head falling comfortably onto the pillows.

Noiz laid on top of him, his face directly above Koujaku’s. Koujaku lifted his hands and placed them on Noiz’s face, looking into his eyes deeply. Noiz stared back, once again letting his eyes speak volumes. Gently, he circled Noiz’s lips with his fingertips, making sure not to miss two piercings beneath the bottom lip, and Noiz softly kissed them in response.

Their gaze was locked for a few more moments, and then Noiz leaned in and aligned his lips with Koujaku’s, his tongue poking out to swipe over Koujaku’s bottom lip. Before he could pull it away, Koujaku caught a hold of his tongue with his lips and sucked it into his mouth, his hands burying themselves into Noiz’s hair once again. 

Their kiss was slow this time, tongues pressing against each other lazily. Koujaku threaded his fingers through Noiz’s hair gently, searching Noiz’s piercing with his tongue. When he felt the metal stud against his flesh he pulled on it with his teeth lightly, and he felt Noiz sigh and rub himself against him in reaction.

After a few seconds, Noiz ended their kiss with a peck, giving his lips one final lick before pulling away. 

His hand reached Koujaku’s face, fingers tucking a lock of Koujaku’s hair behind his ear, uncovering the tattoo which he had hidden on his cheek. He glanced at Koujaku for a brief second, and Koujaku returned his gaze, a look of unspoken trust passing between them.

Noiz leaned in again, this time swiping his tongue across Koujaku’s cheek, the tip of his tongue brushing against the lines of Koujaku’s tattoo. Koujaku shivered, untangling his hands from Noiz’s hair and sliding them lower, fingers pressing against the back of his neck and brushing the piercings located there.

Noiz proceeded to kiss his way down Koujaku’s cheek and jaw until he reached his shoulders. His tongue started tracing the tattoo there, but instead of continuing his path down after a few seconds as he usually did, he took his time with it, rubbing his tongue along it in circles until Koujaku’s skin glistened with Noiz’s saliva.

“Oi, brat, you really don’t have to…” he started, but Noiz placed a finger on his lips, stopping him.

“Relax,” he simply said, going back to the task at hand. 

Koujaku huffed. He was way past feeling self-conscious about his tattoos, at least when it came to exposing them in front of the brat. But still, those tattoos represented the darkest period of his life. That’s why sometimes he couldn’t help but feel like Noiz was giving too much attention to something that, in his opinion, should be frowned upon and avoided instead. 

Noiz sent him a glare and said, “You’re thinking that way again. Don’t.”

Koujaku snorted and glared back, even though he knew it was childish. 

“You are worthy of this. Every part of you is,” Noiz said with his usually flat tone, but Koujaku was actually able to hear a hint of passion in his voice. He pecked the red sign located in the top corner of his shoulder to emphasize his point.

Koujaku knew why Noiz sounded so desperate to convince him of this every time he had felt him struggle. But he also knew why he was so patient with him, not having a problem to repeat the same thing time and time again.

It was because Noiz, too, had felt this way for far too long- worthless, undeserving. And it took a lot of time and effort on Koujaku’s part to convince him otherwise. 

Sometimes, Koujaku had no problem with believing Noiz’s words and with the gentle treatment of his tattoos either. But there were also times, like now, when he felt like he needed more convincing than usual. 

Finally, he let out a long sigh and nodded, settling back more comfortably into the pillows and deciding to surrender himself to Noiz’s care. 

Noiz continued to trail open mouthed kisses on his marked skin, following the complicated pattern down his arm, then going back up again and changing the direction of his kisses to the drawing on his chest.

He didn’t look away from Koujaku once the entire time he did this, boring into his eyes as if trying to prove a point. The places that he missed with his lips he would trace with his hands, circling both nipples with his forefinger and slowly brushing them down Koujaku’s toned stomach. His kisses became even more tender as he advanced down, treating his skin as if it was something fragile. Koujaku couldn’t say that Noiz’s advances didn’t work. It felt like every new flick of his tongue was a remedy, not being able to remove the scars directly but healing his mind of the negative thoughts instead. With every new second, Koujaku got closer to the state where he felt like he really deserved this.

Finally, Noiz reached his lower body, his lips only a few centimeters away from Koujaku’s fully hard cock, and Koujaku shivered with anticipation. He couldn’t help but tug on Noiz’s head lightly, trying to indicate his needs without having to voice them out loud. Noiz stared at his cock for a few seconds, and then he finally took it in his hand, lifting it off Koujaku’s stomach. There was a string of precum still connecting the tip of his cock to his bellybutton, and Noiz smirked, a teasing glint in his eyes.

“Hmm, dripping this much already? Seems like your body is trying to deny how many years you’ve turned today,” he murmured, fingers beginning to move up and down Koujaku’s length lazily. Koujaku clicked his tongue in irritation.

“Oh, shut up bra-aaaah!” the rest of his sentence turned into moaning as Noiz chose that exact moment to slide his tongue piercing into the slit, swiping up the precum located there.

“… or am I simply turning you on too much?” Noiz said, voice purposely dropping an octave and making Koujaku shiver. He trailed open-mouthed kisses down the shaft, reaching his balls and briefly sucking on them. Then, he licked his way up from base to tip, making sure to press the stud against the sensitive vein. 

“Look at me, old man…” Koujaku heard Noiz murmur, and he realized that at some point he had closed his eyes. When he opened them and looked down at Noiz, the expression that greeted him made him hold his breath. Noiz’s eyes were completely clouded with lust and he looked at Koujaku with so much longing, that Koujaku felt the mad urge to be joined with him right then and there. He sent him that same look back, and just when he wanted to voice his desire, Noiz gripped his shaft harder and let the head of his cock slide into his mouth.

Koujaku shuddered as Noiz carefully sucked on the head, his tongue lapping around it skillfully. He then started to bob his head up and down slowly, his hand gripping the shaft tightly and putting firm pressure on the underside of his cock with his piercing. 

“Fuck!” Koujaku couldn’t help but curse as he felt the coldness of the metal stud against his sensitive skin. Noiz smirked and flicked his tongue over the same place once more, before he opened his mouth and almost swallowed his cock completely. Koujaku gasped and started thrusting into Noiz’s mouth, grabbing his hair as if his life depended on it. Noiz moaned in approval and started to work on his cock faster, not breaking the intense eye contact with Koujaku for one second. 

Koujaku wanted nothing more than to roll his eyes back into his head, but at the same time he couldn’t look away from the erotic sight of his cock disappearing into Noiz’s mouth.

Suddenly, Noiz quickened his pace, the vibrations of his moans sending shivers through his whole body, and Koujaku realized that he wouldn’t last for long if he let this continue. 

“Brat, stop,” he said, his voice cracking and almost unrecognizable to his own ears. Noiz gave his cock one final peck before pulling his mouth away and gazing up at Koujaku with a triumphant glint in his eyes. Koujaku grit his teeth in annoyance, wanting to comment on the brat’s smug attitude, but then Noiz lifted his upper body and Koujaku caught a glimpse of Noiz’s cock. 

Since Noiz couldn’t feel sensations in the way other people did, it would usually take more effort to make him as hard as Koujaku was. But now Noiz’s cock was rock hard already, head glistening with precum. It seemed as if giving pleasure to Koujaku stimulated him mentally enough to feel completely physically aroused too.

Noiz climbed on top of him, their cocks colliding once again. Koujaku smirked, “Now who’s the one being turned on too much-“ 

He started, but Noiz stopped him by sealing their lips in a hungry kiss, and Koujaku moaned as he felt the taste of himself on Noiz’s tongue.

Noiz nuzzled his nose against Koujaku’s cheek after breaking their kiss, warm breath hitting Koujaku’s skin. 

“… want you… inside me,” he whispered, tongue licking the shell of Koujaku’s ear, and Koujaku’s heart skipped a beat for a millionth time that night. The damn brat was going to be the death of him. 

He pressed his face against Noiz’s cheek and squeezed his shoulders, indicating that he felt exactly the same. Noiz lifted his head slightly and reached his hand across the bed, taking the small bottle located on the night table. He popped it open and squeezed a bit of liquid on his fingers, reaching down to coat it over Koujaku’s cock, and Koujaku hissed when he felt the cold sensation.

Instead of Noiz preparing himself as Koujaku expected, he discarded the bottle and sat up slightly, positioning Koujaku’s cock directly under his ass. Koujaku frowned.

“Oi, we’ve had this conversation-“

“Relax old man, I’ve already prepared myself in the shower.”

Noiz laughed when he saw Koujaku’s reaction to that statement. The information was simply too much for Koujaku, and he felt his cheeks heat up as his brain kindly provided him the image of Noiz preparing himself for him in the shower. Just knowing that Noiz had done something like that few minutes ago made his blood boil with desire and his cock twitch even more.

Noiz placed one hand on Koujaku’s shoulder, supporting himself as he steadied his cock with his other hand. He started to sink himself down onto Koujaku’s cock slowly, and Koujaku shuddered when he felt the pressure of Noiz’s opening around his sensitive flesh. He hadn’t lied about preparing himself though; Noiz’s body was taking him inch by inch without much difficulty, and soon he was buried inside him completely.

When he looked up at Noiz, he saw that his eyelids were closed, his lips open and breaths coming out in short pants, while drops of sweat slowly rolled down his face and fell onto his chest, sliding down the hard muscles there. His cock looked painfully hard, oozing precum onto Koujaku’s stomach. He looked completely lost in the sensation of Koujaku’s cock stretching him, and Koujaku felt the wave of bittersweet sadness coming over him. 

Judging by the way Noiz’s brows lightly creased every time Koujaku entered him, he was sure that he was able to feel the pressure and draw the pleasure from it. Despite knowing that, he still wondered just how much of him Noiz could really feel and how much was just psychological pleasure of _knowing_ that he was inside him. Koujaku knew it wasn’t his fault that Noiz couldn’t feel sensation properly, but sometimes he couldn’t help but feel bad about not being able to make him feel even more. 

That’s when Noiz lifted his hips slightly and immediately pressed back down, letting out a strangled gasp as he took Koujaku even deeper than before. He opened his eyes and looked down at Koujaku, offering him a satisfied smile, and Koujaku felt shocking waves of tenderness towards the brat. He found himself lifting his upper body off the bed, his face now only a few centimeters from Noiz’s, warm breath giving him goose bumps as it hit his cheek. Noiz held onto his shoulders even tighter, moving up and down, and Koujaku groaned as he suddenly became aware of how tight and wet and _warm_ Noiz felt around him. 

His hands slid around Noiz’s waist, and this time when Noiz ground down, Koujaku met him, snapping his hips forward sharply and earning a loud cry from Noiz. A self-satisfied smile spread across Koujaku’s face and he bit down into Noiz’s neck harshly, entering him faster. This drew another moan from Noiz and he pushed back against Koujaku, chin hitting his shoulder and hands gripping against his hair. In any other situation Koujaku would probably snarl at the brat for ruining his hair, but now that was the last thing on his mind, and that’s why he didn’t even flinch as Noiz reached for Koujaku’s hairpiece and let his hair flow free, pulling at the strands harder than before. In response, Koujaku growled and sank his teeth even deeper into the skin of his neck, tongue swiping across the bruise that had already started forming from the previous assault.

Just as Koujaku felt himself getting closer, suddenly Noiz leaned his head back and slowed the pace they had set earlier. Noiz’s eyes drifted down to where their bodies were joined, and Koujaku did the same. The sight of his cock disappearing into Noiz’s flesh was incredible, but when he looked up, he was greeted with something that made his breath hitch and his heart clench at the same time. Noiz had a slight blush on his cheeks, lips open as he swiped his tongue across his top lip, still looking down at the place where they were connected, and Koujaku found the sight one of the most erotic things he had ever seen. 

He was clenching his muscles around Koujaku as he pushed himself down almost desperately onto his cock, looking at the way his own erection bobbed against Koujaku’s stomach, and that’s when Koujaku remembered just how much a visual stimulation was important to Noiz. Both this and the fact that he was trying to make Koujaku feel as good as he could at the same time by clenching around him had him feel that pang of sadness again.

Before he even realized what he was doing, he was placing his hands on either sides of Noiz’s face and drawing his head close to his, their noses almost touching. Noiz’s chest pressed flush against his and he was once again aware of how warm Noiz’s skin was, and more importantly, how _good_ and _right_ it felt against his own.

“God, I wish you could feel me the way I feel you now,” he whispered against Noiz’s lips, surprising himself with how passionate he sounded. 

He felt Noiz let out a barely audible gasp and cease his movements completely. Then, he took Koujaku’s hand with both of his, placing them on his chest.

“I can feel you perfectly here. It’s warm,” Noiz murmured, his eyes falling shut as he clenched Koujaku’s hand against his chest, his heart beating loudly against Koujaku’s palm. 

Koujaku felt warmth spread through his own chest like a fire upon hearing those words, and he crushed their lips together with a brutal force, growling and pushing his tongue into Noiz’s mouth. Noiz kissed back with equal fervor, gasping into the kiss as his mouth opened to accept Koujaku’s tongue. As they kissed, Koujaku felt Noiz’s hands sliding around his neck, and he wrapped his own arms around Noiz’s shoulders as hard as he could in return.

After a while, Noiz ended their kiss with a flick of his tongue, his arms still firmly attached to Koujaku’s neck. His eyes stared into Koujaku’s deeply, before he whispered, “Move.”

In an instant Koujaku started to comply, hips pushing upwards. Noiz pressed back, and soon they established a quick rhythm, their sweat-slicked bodies moving against each other with ease.

Noiz’s head fell on Koujaku’s shoulder once again, his breathing hard against Koujaku’s ear as he moved up and down, cock rubbing slick against Koujaku’s stomach and piercings hitting the skin there.

“Koujaku,“ he gasped breathlessly, the desperation in his voice as he said the other’s name indicating how close he was. Heart fluttering upon hearing his own name fall from Noiz’s lips, Koujaku sped up his rhythm, now pounding hard and fast into him, feeling that he was close himself. 

His hand reached down between their bodies, and he gripped Noiz’s cock as hard as he could, palming it violently, just how he liked it. A few strokes was all it took before he felt Noiz shudder against him, crying out and pressing his face against Koujaku’s neck as he rode his orgasm. Koujaku entered him a few more times, and soon he felt himself reach his own peak as Noiz clenched around his cock.

“Noiz!“ he shouted the other’s name, squeezing his eyes shut and his whole body trembling as he spilled his release into him. He heard Noiz hum against his ear as waves of orgasm still surged through him.

He opened his eyes a few seconds later, still recovering from his high, finding himself face to face with Noiz. He looked at him with mild amusement, face appearing calm as if he didn’t just squirm and moan against Koujaku only moments ago.

“What?” Koujaku glared at him, and Noiz smirked.

“That was quite an orgasm you had there, old man,“ he said, and Koujaku felt his eye twitch.

“Says the brat who came first,“ he bit back in reply, but Noiz just let his smile grow wider, and then he leaned in and placed a firm kiss on Koujaku’s lips.

“Happy birthday,“ he said, his tone playful but his eyes had a hint of warmth to them. Koujaku nodded his thanks, feeling like his heart was going to burst from all the things he felt for the brat at that moment.

 

After cooling off and cleaning themselves up, they had settled down on the bed, or rather, Noiz was lying sprawled across the sheets, taking up more than half of Koujaku’s bed while Koujaku moved around, grumbling about ‘always having to clean up after their mutual mess on his own’.

He picked up two towels that they had both dropped earlier, and he stopped in his tracks as his eyes stumbled upon the kimono Noiz had bought for him. It was lying on top of its wrapping paper on the floor, completely forgotten thanks to their passionate moment earlier. He smiled gently as he picked it up, admiring the pattern on the delicate material. 

Noiz was really an insufferable brat most of the time, but he could also be really sweet and thoughtful when he put his mind to it. 

“Coming to bed?” he heard Noiz ask, and Koujaku looked into Noiz’s direction. As he noticed what Koujaku was holding in his hands, Noiz looked away, cheeks turning pink.

“Yeah,” Koujaku murmured, and he put the towels onto the nearby chair, carefully placing the kimono around it before sitting down on the bed and propping himself against the pillows.

Noiz sighed and closed his eyes, pressing his side against Koujaku’s body, and as Koujaku watched him drift into sleep, he suddenly had something akin to a flashback. He remembered their rocky start, and how much they hated each other in the beginning. Then, his memories quickly moved forward to this day, remembering Noiz in a suit as he led him through the ridiculously expensive restaurant, then to Noiz awkwardly handing him his present and finally, remembering how carefully he treated the parts of his body that Koujaku felt most conscious of. Thinking of all that, he couldn’t help but realize how far they’d come, and he placed his hand on Noiz’s hair, ruffling it slightly.

“Sap,” he barely heard Noiz say softly, but then he leaned into Koujaku’s touch and pressed his body against his more firmly, and Koujaku laughed. It was so like Noiz to be full of contradictions even in his half-conscious state. 

He let out a satisfied sigh, hand reaching out to the window sill to take a cigar. That’s when he decided that he was going to wear that kimono when he went to Tae and Aoba’s house tomorrow for his traditional birthday dinner. And if he got teased by Aoba and Ren after they learn who he got the present from, so be it. A little bit of embarrassment was a small price to pay when he compared it to how happy Noiz had made him.


End file.
